The present invention is directed to a display apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for displaying large and heavy objects such as rugs and the like.
With respect to the display of large rugs, typically they are hung on a wall or stacked on the floor or a platform. To hang a large rug on a wall requires mounting a support structure to the wall which can be expensive, requires many parts, and is fixed to a specific location. Rugs stacked on the floor or a platform are difficult to view as one typically flips through a corner of the stack and is not able to see the full rug. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an apparatus that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus that easily and inexpensively displays large objects like rugs.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a display that is not fixed to a location and permits the entire object to be viewed.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one having ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.